Close Your Eyes
by A. J. Ficker
Summary: Cierra tus ojos, sueña que vuelas. Déjate envolver, que mami siempre estará aquí. "Te amo" ella susurraba cada noche, antes de apretar fuertemente los ojos y decir: "Lo lograremos, lo juro". Sus palabras me daban esperanza, la única luz en medio del túnel negro que era el dolor. Todos Humanos. Fluff.
1. Prólogo

Edward y Bella son una pareja de casados que lleva más de cinco años intentando consevir. Cuando por fin lo logran, Bella tiene un accidente que deja su embarazo en alto riesgo. "No temas mi vida" me dijo Edward "Sólo cierra tus ojos e imagina que todo ya pasó."

...

Prólogo.

Cierra tus ojos, sueña que vuelas. Déjate envolver, que mami siempre estará aquí.

Ella siempre me sonríe en los momentos más difíciles, cuando caigo, me ayuda a levantarme, cuando me equivoco, me dice que pronto lo haré mejor.

Ella es fuerte. La conozco. Es diferente y por eso la amo.

Hace más de dos años que ella y yo intentamos tener una pequeña mezcla de su fortaleza y mi valentía, pero no hemos podido.

Esa mañana entró a mi despacho, me miró y sonrió entre las lágrimas que caían sobre sus hermosos ojos cafés.

"Lo hemos logrado"

Y entonces todo brilló.


	2. Entonces todo brilló

**Capítulo 1:** Entonces, todo brilló.

...

**Amor es una palabra tan fácil. Es esa que sientes crecer en tu pecho cuando ella te canta por primera vez.**

**...**

**Noviembre 25 de 2012, Seattle**

Estaba descansando tranquilo en mi asiento, a través del vidrio de mi inmensa ventana se podíam ver las gotas de lluvia cayendo inclementes del cielo. Ese olor tan característico y delicioso de la lluvia quería penetrar mis ventanas y llenar con su olor mi despacho.

La mañana había estado de lo más tranquila; mi secretaria sólo me había pasado 3 documentos a firmar y a lo mucho 5 llamadas. La última fue la que me puso realmente nervioso.

Era ella, Isabella. Mi esposa.

"Tengo algo que contarte" me había dicho, su voz sonando completamente nerviosa y feliz. "Es algo realmente importante" no había contestado cuando ella ya había colgado, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Ahora mismo estaba pasiándome nervioso por todo mi despacho mientras me pasaba los dedos por el cabello insisténtemente.

No espera para nada la noticia que me había dado.

.

.

.

Isabella y yo nos conocimos durante un día frío y lluvioso de diciembre, yo había entrado a una pequeña cafetería en busca de un delicioso café que me calentara y un trozo de pastel. Ella fue mi mesera.

Recuerdo haber estado mirando el menú que la anfitriona me había dado, cuando ella llegó.

"Buenas tardes, biénvenido a Rosalie's, ¿puedo tomar su órden?" Una dulce voz preguntó, alcé la mirada; encontrándome con unos profundos ojos chocolates que me veían divertidos por mi ensimismamiento.

La sangré corrió a mis orejas, mientras rápidamente dejaba de mirarle como idiota.

"Eh, sí, digo... Sí, quiero un Americano, gracias" contesté tartamudeando. Perfecto, pensé, ahora creerá que eres un idiota. Mis pensamientos seguramente no estaban lejos de la verdad, debido a la gran sonrisa que tenía en la cara, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un bonito color rosa.

"Perfecto" río bajito, con su cántarina voz "¿Algo más?"

"Eh... No, gracias"

"De acuerdo, enseguida la traigo su Americano" sonrió antes de apuntar en su libreta e irse.

Ese tan sólo fue el comienzo, y después de horas de platicar le pedí una cita, y ella aceptó.

Desde entonces estamos juntos.

.

.

.

Por eso mismo estaba nerviosa, ella nunca (nunca), llamaría pidiéndome que cancelara todas mis citas y que la esperara mientras me decía que preocupada y feliz que ya pronto sabría de qué hablaba.

"Señor Cullen, la señora Cullen está aquí afuera, ¿la dejo pasar" la voz de mi secretaria sonó por la vocina del teléfono.

"Por supuesto, Gianna, ahora mismo."

Unos momentos después Isabella entró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo hemos logrado"

No tuve que pensar mucho en lo qué estaba diciendo, entendía perfectamente.

Entonces, la luz plata se volvió dorada.

Justo en ese momento, todo brilló.

.**..Continuará...**

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior :3**

**LauraGarcia, Crepusculo-Total, Meemii Cullen, Isabella Grey Day, Bella Cullen Halliwell**

**Perdón si se me pasó algún error. Saludos :3**

**A. *Arumy Jiménez***


	3. Toma de decisiones y felicidad

**Capítulo 2**: Toma de desiciones y felicidad.

_Es tan súblime la sensación de tener a ese pequeño ser en mis brazos. Es casi como si todos mis tumultos se perdieran en las sombras y de pronto sólo hubiera felicidad._

Los nervios no fueron nada en comparación con las emociones que sentí en el momento justo en el que ella pronunció esas palabras que tanto había querido escuchar por mucho tiempo.

"¿Cómo?" pregunté aturtido "¿Realmente? ¿Lo hemos…?" Yo ya estaba tartamudeando y ni siquiera hacia frío, parecía que tantas emociones me habían calado en los más ondo del cerebro o algo así.

Me acerqué a ella, con la inmediata y casi instantánea preocupación burbujeando en mí.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No te sientes mal? ¿Tal vez podríamos ir al médico a checarte?" cuestioné, ahora angustiado. Ella rió suavemente mientras me abrazaba y decía entre sollozos ahogados por mi pecho:

"Realmente nunca lo creí posible después de intentar tantas, pero tantas, veces. Creí que estaba enferma y… el doctor sí que me sorprendió esta vez" murmuró.

"Por supuesto que nos sorprendió esta vez, bebé" reí entre sollozos de felicidad "Estoy tan emocionado, créeme, no puedo esperar para gritárselo al mundo entero" dije.

"Edward, ¿podemos irnos a casa? Tan sólo quiero que seamos nosotros dos este día" musitó bajito.

"De acuerdo, amor" tomé el maletín y salimos hasta donde Gianna, mi secretaria, estaba.

"Cancela todas mis citas y por favor no me llames a menos que sea algo de suma importancia, ¿entendido, Señorita Simps?"

"Por supuesto, señor" aseguró. Asentí caminando con mi esposa hacia el elevador.

Le di click al botón que marcaba el primer piso y sonreí a Bella mientras bajábamos. Se había limpiado las lágrimas antes de salir de la oficina y se había arreglado la ropa de nuevo, después del desastre de abrazos. Realmente se veía hermosa.

"Hey, amor, ¿te parece si compro galletas para comerlas con chocolate caliente en la casa?" pregunté. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras se recargaba en la pared del elevador y decía:

"¿No se supone que soy yo la que debe tener los antojos?" rió bajito. Me sonrojé mientras miraba el piso.

"Bueno, yo pensé que te gustaría que…"

La risa de ella detuvo mi vómito verbal. Volteé a verla y vi que me miraba dulcemente desde su posición.

"Eres tan tierno" aseguró sonriendo "Y realmente se me han antojado esas galletas con chocolate, ¿te parece si le hacemos una visita a Rosalie?"

Rosalie Hale era la antigua jefa de Isabella, era amable y dulce, y contribuía a la obecidad de niños adorables regalándoles una galleta cuando pasaban por la tienda. Su cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos azules, casi violetas. Era muy hermosa, cualquier hombre (exceptuándome) estaría feliz de ser su pareja. Lástima que ella estaba enamorada del (¿por qué no?) imbécil de mi hermano que no veía lo buena que ella podría ser para él. Emmett era un mujeriego, y siempre decía que no necesitaba del amor. Algún día, se arrepentiría. Pero bueno, eso era otra historia.

"Vamos" contesté sonriendo suavemente.

"¿Qué te parece si le damos la noticia a tu familia mañana en una cena? Invito a Rose y a mis padres, estoy segura de que les encantará la noticia" rió. "Apuesto a que a Alice y a Rosalie no les importará torturarme comprando cosas para el bebé, aunque no sepan qué sexo sea" La diversión se pintaba en sus rasgos, y no me quedó más que reírme con ella.

"Yo también estoy muy seguro de eso, cariño"

.

.

.

Rose aún no había cerrado la cafetería cuando llegamos. Ella nos sonrió e insistió en que las galletas eran de parte de la casa, antes de, prácticamente, corrernos del local.

"Qué extraño" dijo Bella mientras caminábamos al coche. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

"Bueno, todos merecemos tener secretos" le guiñé el ojo, y ell rió antes de negar con la cabeza.

No imaginamos que ese corto viaje de 5 cuadras sería tan peligroso como lo fué.

**...CONTINUARÁ...**

**N/A:**

**Gracias a LauraGarcia, Meemii Cullen, Chiquitza, Isabella Grey Day, Bella Cullen Halliwell y Naklie Cullen por comentar :3**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. ¿De ensueño?

**Capítulo 3:** ¿De ensueño?

_Esa sensación que hace tronar mi boca. Es divertida. Es como cuando tú me cantas cada noche mientras me susurras que las estrellas me cuidarán._

**- Una semana después -**

"Familia, tenemos una noticia que darles" Bella sonrió. Era el día; hoy por fin todos sabrían que ya ese pequeño retoño que Bella y yo habíamos esperado había florecido.

Esme miró interesada a mi esposa desde su lugar.

"Espero que no sea algo malo" comentó.

"Al contrario, tía" sonreí "Es algo muy; muy bueno. Estoy seguro de que se alegraran muchísimo."

"Bueno, eso debe ser cierto ya que prácticamente llamaste a toda la familia" rió Kate, mi prima, y lo que había dicho era verdad. Había invitado a mis tíos, Esme y Carlisle, mis hermanos, Alice y Emmett (junto con Jasper la pareja de Alice, y una rubia que venía con Emmett), mis papás, Edward y Elísabeth, mis otros tíos, Eleazar y Carmen, y posteriormente a mis primos y primas, Jacob, Louis, Tanya, Kate e Irina. Además de Charlie, Renée y Rose. Todos nos habíamos acomodado en la sala.

"Estoy tan emocionada por esa noticia suya; han estado muy misteriosos esta semana" Rose brincó con emoción desde su lugar. Emmett la miró y bufó desinteresado desde su lugar un 'Como sea'.

"Emmett, más respeto con tu hermano y Rosalie" mamá lo reprendió. Él asintió.

"Bueno, como decía, esto es real, realmente, muy importante para Bella y para mí. Ustedes saben que yo no haría ninguna comida ni celebración tan grande por cualquier cosa. Familia, queremos decirles que... ¡Bella y yo vamos a tener un bebé!"

"¿QUÉ?" Alice saltó desde su lugar "Eso es tan genial, Edward!"

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué emocionante!" Tanya, Kate e Irina chillaron. Eso fue raro.

"Oh, mi niño, vas a hacerme abuela" mi mamá me sonrió entre lágrimas mientras mi abrazaba.

"¿Voy a ser tía? ¡Oh, mi niño!" Esme chilló y se levantó a abrazarme.

Todos reaccionaron bien y felices, excepto dos personas.

"¿Realmente?" Emmett se paró se su silla y me miró irritado "¿Para esto me llamaste? ¿Para perder mi tiempo mientras tú te revuelcas de felicidad?"

"¡Emmett Masen Cullen!" Mi padre gritó enojado "Discúlpate en este momento."

"No, papá."

"Emmett, ¿qué te pasa?" Jacob preguntó desde su lugar con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Me pasa todo! Pero esto ya me superó. Que Edward es perfecto, que Edward es genial, que Edward lo logró, que Edward esto, que Edward el otro. Eres el mejor y eso no te basta, sino que me lo echas en cara. Te llevas todo, no te importó romperme el corazón cuando... Cuando te casaste con la mujer que amo." Y entonces salió junto con su pareja por la puerta, dejándonos a todos estáticos.

.

.

.

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue eso?" Bella preguntó.

"Me parece," Rose susurró, su inusual alegría apagada "Que todo ya está claro" miró a Bella con lágrimas en los ojos y salió de la casa.

.

.

.

_No hay dolor en una relación que nunca existió. Cuidado, los celos son demasiado peligrosos._

**Cuatro días después... Emmett's POV**.

Los amores más amargos de la vida son aquellos que sabes que nunca fueron tuyos.

Amor, alcohol, celos.

No estaba acostumbrado a beber demasiado y manejar, o más bien, no estaba acostumbrado a beber, manejar, y acelerar con todo.

Dolor.

Dolor.

El problema fue que no era mí dolor, era el dolor de ella y de él.

Fue toda mi culpa.

**...Continuará...**

**Hmm, hay demasiadas pistas aquí. Muy pronto el momento menos esperado. Admito que aquí empieza el drama, chicas :( **

**Cuéntenme qué les pareció Emmett, la familia y tooodo, quiero saber xd**

**Muchas gracias a las chicas de los comentarios! :D prometo nombrarlas en el próximo capítulo. Sin más,gracias por leer.**

**A. J. Ficker :3**


	5. Tembloroso

**Capítulo 4**: Tembloroso.

_Es tan hermoso ese sonido, el primero de millones que le faltan por dar. Nunca había sido tan feliz de ver llorar a un bebé_.

**-Mes y medio después-**

Ni Bella ni yo habíamos vuelto a hablar con Emmett ni mucho menos hacer una reunión familiar. Las cosas entre todos estaba demasiado tensas.

Por un lado mis padres no sabían qué hacer, darme felicidad a mí se la quitaba a Emmett, pero ya el destino había sido escrito.

Bella no era tan feliz como antes de esa horrible cena, me temía que se sintiera culpable por los sentimientos de Emmett, estaba ahórcandome entre si hacer feliz a mi esposa platicando con Emmett (lo cual lo haría enojar), o dejar las cosas como estaban hasta ahora.

Como podrán apreciar, me estaba inclinando hacia esa segunda opción.

**...**

**...**

**A veces me es tan difícil decirte cuanto te amo, eh estado tan enojada conmigo y contigo, que no me eh detenido a pensar en lo que pasaría si no te volviera a ver.**

**...**

**...**

**Emmett**

Las mañanas eran frías desde la noche de la cena con Edward y... Bella, hacía un tiempo atrás.

Estaba enojado, pero sobretodo me sentía culpable, por ella.

_Flashback_

_"Hola" la chica rubia, amiga de Bella, me había ido a ver unos días después de la cena que Edward había organizado anunciando la... 'feliz' noticia._

_"Hola" saludé incómodo, pues no recordaba su nombre a pesar de haber estado muchas veses con ella. Me sonrió._

_"Te traje un cupcake de chocolate, tengo una cafetería" río como si eso fuera realmente importante. Después sus ojos se volvieron opacos al ver mi cara de fastidio "Escucha, sé que tienes un problema." Su tono se había vuelto sorpresivamente fuerte, me miraba con sus ojos azules entrecerrados._

_¿Acaso era bipolar?_

_"Escucha" comencé cansado "Si has venido aquí a reclamarme algo, te pido que te vayas ahora; estoy cansado, c-a-n-s-a-d-o, de que la gente jodidamente me reclame cosas que no les incumben"_

_"Pues fíjate que si me incumbe" gruñó "Bella está sufriendo y es por tu maldita culpa"_

_Vaya, la rubia no es tan dulce después de todo, pensé amargamente._

_"¿Y qué nadie piensa en mí?" Cuestioné enfadado._

_Sus ojos azules me miraron enojados _

_"Maldito egoísta, algún día pagarás tus errores" tiró los cupcakes al piso y se fue._

_Suspiré._

_Maldita sea, ahora tendría que limpiar._

_Fin del Flasback_

Cuánta razón tenía, lo pagué haciéndolo sufrir.

A él.

A mí.

A ella.

Y a un ser inocente.

...

...

**La felicidad se puede eliminar en un segundo. Siempre se encuentra en la cuerda floja.**

**Bella**

Estaba manejando hacia mi casa después de un día largo e intenso comprando ropa para el bebé con mi suegra y Esme. Hacía unos días por fin nos habían dicho que era un niño.

"Estoy tan emocionada" comenté como si nada mientras miraba enfrente.

"Oh, sí, querida, ya verás que..."

Seguimos pláticando durante el camino hasta que el grito de Esme resonó.

"Bella, ¡cuidado!"

Todo fue oscuro.

**...Continuará...**

**Gracias a estas personas por comentar: maleja twihard**

**Guest, Meemii Cullen, LauraGarcia, Isabella Grey Day, isa Kathe, sam129.**

**Los capis son pequeños porque escribo en celular.**

**Besitos:***

**A. **


	6. Peligro

**Los personajes son de S.M., la trama es completamente mía y no admito adaptaciones a menos que pidan permiso:3**

**Capítulo 5: **Peligro.

_"Es tan perfecto, cuando te sonreía cada día, tú estando preocupada ya que, por primera vez, un pequeño ser depende de ti"._

Estaba trabajando cuando **ocurrió.**

Revisaba unos papeles que Gianna me había dado para firmar cuando el teléfono empezó a vibrar.

Contesté enseguida.

"¿Diga?"

"Buenas tardes" una voz femenina dijo "¿Habló con el señor Cullen?"

"Sí" contesté.

"Hablo del hospital general de Seattle, la señora Isabella Cullen ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico."

Entonces ya nada brilló.

. . .. ... . .

NO ONE'S POINTS OF VIEW

_Esto es mi culpa, _pensaba Emmett mientras aceleraba por la carretera y traspiraba aire frío por la nuca. Estaba escapando, de lo que había hecho. Aún podía recordar los ojos de Elizabeth verlo con asombro cuando los coches rozaron y ella perdió el control del suyo.

Él sólo pidió una ambulancia.

Después escapó. ¿Cuán bueno puede ser eso?

El plan en su mente ya estaba perfectamente trazado. Escapar. Escapar del accidente, y de Edward. Eso fue su principal intención al ver el auto de su tía volcarse.

_No es nada malo, sólo tuvieron un pequeño resbalón, Emmett._

Sin embargo seguía dudando acerca de irse o no irse.

¿Qué haría él?

. . . . . . . . . . .

EDWARD'S POV (Horas antes)

"Gianna" mi secretaria me miró cuando le hablé "¿Tienes los documentos que te pedí?"

Ella asintió. "Si, señor Cullen, en un momento se los paso"

Asentí y caminé hacia mi oficina cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar. Lo miré y ví que era Bella.

"Hola, amor" sonreí instantáneamente cuando escuché su voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Hola, cariño."

"Te hablaba para preguntarte si quieres ir a comer con tu mamá, Esme y conmigo..." dijo lentamente, esperando que le respondiera.

"Sí, sí, a las 3:30 tengo todo listo. Nos vemos en... ¿Kina's?"

"Sí. Bueno, me tengo que ir" rió "me traen como loca buscando ropa para el bebé y ni siquiera sabemos qué será"

Sonreí. "Ya sabemos como son ella, cariño"

"Bien" se rió "Hasta al rato. Te amo"

"Yo más" sonreí y colgué.

Nunca me imaginé que a nuestra cita nunca llegarían.

_Continuará..._

_Muchas gracias por las revisiones a: **guest, Nadiaarmstrong, maleja twihard, Naye15, LauraGarcia, Bella Cullen Halliwell, e Isabella Grey Day :)**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**A.**_


End file.
